The present invention relates to a scaffolding system utilized by roofers and carpenters.
Scaffolding systems of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,650,324; 1,816,514; 2,426,825.
Scaffolding systems are used by roofers, carpenters, and aluminum soffitgutter installers. Carpenters must contend with buildings of variable heights while roofers contend with roofs of variable pitch.